ZAMORA GUNDAM DESTINY: SUPER MECHA UNIVERSITY YEAH
by KaptainWoltor
Summary: MECHA! OTAKU! ACTION! DRAMA! LOVE! SEX  SOON ! STUPID PROF! YOU ARE SOOO GONNA GET IT!
1. Chapter 1

Mobile Student Gundojo!

phase 1:Paner's counterattack

8 years have passed since the end of the one year war against prof. paner...

I was commuting my way to School when suddenly...''Pb!" "huh?"

it was faiye...

then the security guard behind us whispered...

"phoebe? too bad its a girl's name..."

I got furious and then gave him one of my

amakakeruryonohirameki! while saying

"Pb is a man's name!"

then more guards came and I WHOOPED ALL OF THEIR ASSES SILLY! bwaahhahah!

all of a sudden a black and red mobile suit came from out of nowhere and fired its MEGA IMPULSE HYDRAULIC-HI PERFORMANCE BEAM RIFLE at us!

AuuuugghhhH!

"HAHAHA!'' GOMENASAI!"

that voice...I KNOW that voice! and that mobile suit...whats dat weapon equipped at its sides?could it be? NO!... that mobile suit had CRUTCHES!

''I am your professor in math!''

NO0oo000000o0oooooooooooOOOO!

i looked around..."wheres faiye?''

then it dawned on me...

she was looking for her fone...

Faiye lied dead on the cold cement floor...*aheheheeh jowk! katok sa pinto!*

*nood kau gundam seed destiny para ma gets nyu ung part na yun...*

"you have something to ask,inquire, or ASK?"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*ending song*

tooku hanareteru hodi ni chikaku ni kanjiteru...

Jikai kidosenshi GUNDAMU ZAMORA DESTINY

blah blah blah...


	2. Chapter 2

Mobile Student Gundojo !

Phase 2: Zszszszamora's Return

8 yrs have passed since the one-sem war against prof paner...

Meanwhile out in space, a familliar looking mobile suit was patroling the earth's orbit...

*NEWTYPE REACTION* "wat izzzzz dizzzz feeling? Chuta? or Paner''? HMM... "I Better make re entry to the earth b4

paner'zzzzzz 4zezzzzz catch me..."

Back At Earth...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

this is gotta b a dream...a nightmare!"

"and in order 2 wake up from dat dream PB decided 2 faint!"

"WAHAHAHAH! PEEL DE WRATHHH OP MY DIVINE CRUTCHES!"

"NOW I CAN DESTROY THIS WRETCHED UNIVERSITY! I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE FOR TAKING AWAY MY LEGS!''

"bwahahahahha!''

what we didnt know was dat paner's plan was 2 steal d three new gundams hidden under the main building...

Karlo:all systems gooo! KARLO MANAUIS CHAME-LEON GUNDAMU IKIMASU!

VANESSA:SQUIRREL GUNDAMU! VANESSA, DEMASU!

TINA:PINAT GUNDAMU! HASHINZERU!

P-rototype

IN-augurated by

A-rki boyzz

T-inapay!

"bawahahahahha! now that i have all three gundams, no one can stop me!

I woke up and found faiye still breathing...

OMG! she's aliiivveeee!

i turned and saw three gundams filling the once blue sky...

NOOOOOOOO!

*newtype reaction* I REMEMBER SOMETHING...THE GUNDAM FREAK THAT I ALWAYS SAW IN G4 ONCE

TOLD ME..."ALL MODERN GUNDAM SERIES HAVE PRIMARILY FIVE GUNDAMS!" (E.G. WING AND SEED)

there was a 4th model! im sure of it... but theres no tym 2 find it...all hell was breaking loose already...and besides, i have to take care of this fainted person whom i thought dead in the last episode that is still alive pa pala!

Then suddenly faiye opened her eyes and...

OMMIDETTA! OMMIDETTA! *ok...now shes starting 2 sound lyk dat lil pink persocom from chobits...*

''u must fyt nd fyt until u DIE, pb dats d only way ill 4give you:"

OMG! now she sounds lyk Flay...the hot redhead from gundam seed!

Then, when it seemed all hope was gone, a flashing lyt appeared!

"WHY ARE U PEOPLE DOING DIZZZZZ?DO U WANT 2 ZZZZZZTART A WAR AGAIN?"

"CONFLICT WONT END...THERE4 BORROWING MONEY IS GUD..."

"THAT VOICE!"

Faiye:DADDY? dats my daddy's voice!

"OMG! dont tell me your dad is actually...

*ending song*

ANNA NI ISSHO DATTA NO NI... (d vah vongah! ep 2 pa lng iba na endng song!)

JIKAI KIDOSENSHI "GUNDAM ZAMORA DESTINY"

*DAMN IT CAN'T ANY ONE ELSE DO THIS JOB?*


	3. Chapter 3

Mobile Student Gundojo!

8 yrs. have passed since the end of the one-sem war against prof.

paner...

PHASE 3:ANG CORNY NG EP NA TOOOO!

"ZAMORA?"

So he's ur dad? he's ur FREAKINN dad!

faiye fainted again at the sound of zamora's voice...

DAMN! I must find that 4th model...and fast!

"YOU...YOU'RE DA REASON FOR ALL OF DIS!"

"you're the one who took my legs away from me and now i'll have 2 KICK you!" *oh my...something was wrong w/ that sentence...

Zamora:kick me if u can wahahaahahha!

W8 A MIN. SUMTINGZ NOT RYT...

faiye woke up again,suddenly...

''HE'S RIGHT!''

I KNOW! THE 4TH MODEL...THAT GUNDAM FREAK ALWAYS TOLD ME...

*newtype reaction*"HIDDEN GUNDAMS ARE ALMOST ALWAYS HIDDEN IN THE MOST OBVIOUS PLACES..."

IT WAS BEHIND HE CFAD BLDG.!

I FOUND IT! NOW I CAN JOIN THE PARTY!

i got inside the cockpit when faiye suddenly said..."judging from this ticket were in for a long flyt..."

adjusting hydralic actuators to 56% ,re-writing movement programs,activating phase shift armor...BLAH BLAH and all the things kira said from ep 2 of gundam seed

warteru jemasu,STORM STRIKE HASHINZERU!

*note:wareteru jemasu-Walter james*

entrance song: kimi wo kimi wo aisheteru...

tado ritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai todoku to shinjite...

Paner:huh? wats dis kabayung buntis? A NEW MODEL!

Zamora:a-ha! ayan na ung poging gwapong piloto na author na bida ng kwentong e2 na ub0d ng lakazzzzzzzzzz Ang Zeexxxxxxxxx apeal!

PB:pls lang pls lang,wak mababading sakin may mahal na akong iba...~oyani...hagureta...~

paner:SHADDAP and fyt me OR else ill kick you!

"hah! lets see u try! now storm strike! CYBER ENERGY SHOOK!"

paners suit came crashing down to d futbol fild...

psykotik#1 *karlo*: koitzu...koitzu...auuuggghhhhhhhh!

psykotik#2*nessa* i want that machine... i want ur N-GAGE! AUGGHHH!

psykotik#3 *Tina* U killed him... YOU KILLED HIM YOU FREAKINNNNNNN BASTARRDDDD!

tina's eyes went blank and suddenly a tiny peanut cane falling from her cockpit...

OMG!tina has reached pinat mode!

P-sychological

I-volutionary *aheheheheh...*

N-euroverserk

A-rkiboys

T-eknik!

mean while...at the ground the arkiboys were chanting...it was a faint chant growing louder and louder...it didn't seem clear at 1st but now...wat was it?...

"ingat?","binat?"...NO...IT CANT BE... They were chanting..."pinat pinat pinat pinat pinat pinat pinat pinat pinat..."

As soon as faiye,nessa and tina realized wat they were chanting they all went berserk..."aaaaaaaauuuuugghh...can't feel...my head...I-I AAAA!...faiye fainted...AGAIN!

Nessa:m-mmust h-ha-have N-gage...must h-h-ave...

TINA: STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"PINAT!" one final chant...and that was it..."DAMN IT YOU ANNOYING GREMLINS I'LL KILL YOU!"

THEN I FYRED MY SOOPER DOOPER ULTRA WACHAMAKALIT BEAM LAUNCHER AT THEM...

b4 they all died they all uttered uniformly one word:...PINAT!

TINA:YOU... YOU KI-KILLED THEMMM YOUUU...

I'LL KILL YOU...

*ENDING SONG*

just wild beat...communication...

JIKAI KIDOSENSHI ZAMORA GUNDAMU DESTINY

the voiceover just quit her job...and her lyf...


	4. Chapter 4

Mobile Student Gundojo!

8 yrs. have passed since the one sem war against prof paner...

PHASE 4: The Consequences of The **PINAT!**

"ILL KILL YOU-!"

Tina's Gundam attacked mine w/ full force causing my suit to trip and fall to the ground...then she pulled her beam sabre and charged at me

"YOU...YOU MURDERING BASTARD!"

Damn! where did she get all this power...?

Zamora:YOU! PILOT OF THAT SZSZZSZUIT! B CAREFUL! SZSZSZSSSSHE POZESESZZSZ THE PINAT!

"the pinat...?"

"DAMN IT IF SHE HAS THE PINAT THEN I HAVE THE BEAN!"

B-iological

E-volutionary

A-utoverserk

N-eurosystem

My eyes went blank and a bean came falling in front of my cockpit...

AAAAAAuggghhhhh!

" I don't giv a damn if you posses the bean! giv me my arki boyz back!"

HAH! Wat u dont know is...

PB ACTUALLY STANDS 4...

P-INAT

B-UTTER!

"NO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0!"

"Y-YOU H-HAVE THE P-PINAT T-TOO?"

"HAH! AM I COOL OR AM IIIIIII KEWL!

Karlo:TINA! WE CANT TAKE HIM NOW! WE HAVTA ESCAPE!

TINA:"ILL KILL HIM! ILL KILL HIMM!"

NESSA: "THEN THERES NO OTHER CHOICE THEN...YOU'LL HAV TA JOIN THE ARKIBOYZ IN PINAT HEAVEN!"

Ha-uaaa-!

NESSA: that's right! SAYONARA PINAT!

the three gundams make their escape i tried to pursue them but the storm strike's energy was running low...

As I Landed my storm strike Zamora was w8ing 4 us at the ground...

FAIYE SAW AND RAN TO HIM SAYING...

"Arent you my daddy! DADDY?"

Zamora turned away from her and said "That Man died a long tym ago..." he put on his shades and continued..."I am no longer Zamora...4 I am...

"ZINKO BAJEENA!"

*ending song*

There's sumting in da wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy you look at me...~ (HUH! WER'D DIS SONG COME FROM?)

JIKAI KIDOSENSHI GUNDAMU ZAMORA DESTINY...

WANTED:FEMALE VOICE OVER W/ NO SUICIDAL TENDANCIES


	5. Chapter 5

Mobile Student Gundojo!

TYM 4 SHINN'S SERIOUS MODEZZZZZZZZZZ...

lets take a break sa mga kasabawan na episode ng ZZamora Gundam Destiny...

What exactly does the term LIFE mean to you?  
>is it a series of choices in which the challenge is making the ryt one?<p>

is it all a game for you?

Is it about being the best...?

How exactly can you say that you lived? wats the freakin' difference between it and existence?

Is lyf about the DNA you have and posessing the best genes?

So many questions...an answer just leads to another branch of questions which,if answered, leads to another branch of questions...''SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST"

In nature the strongest will always be the ones who will suceed...

4 humans this is also applicable...we may not kill each other in order 2 survive but 4 humans, the term "strength" and "power" is different...those who are influencial...the most intellectual...

those who are "financially powerful" that is the meaning of power for humanity...

The winners just keep on winning and the losers will keep on losing...an endless cycle...

"your genes make up who you are" is this phrase really true?

I dont think so...sure, genes will definitely dict8 things about you, BUT IT WONT TELL YOU WHO YOU ARE

Each being is born with potential this is the reason humanity has been a formidable race 4 the past million years...lyf isnt about being the best...its about DOING YOUR BEST and winning or failing w/ NO REGRETS

POTENTIAL-some people may be better than you at all aspects

but thats bcoz u posses MORE POTENTIAL THAN THEM...

THE MORE POTENTIAL U HAVE THE MORE MEANINGFUL UR LYF WILL BE... I believe that potential is wats been keeping the human race from dying out

and wats been making us a succesful race think about it-even if a dog learns new tricks a dog is always a dog no matter what-

but you...just look at you...you can b something more...

that's bcoz ur human and that wont change.

But what is potential w/out releasing it?

unleashed potential is a force to be reckoned with!

unleash your potential-balance focus and maximize

"PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT...BUT NOBODY'S PERFECT SO Y PRACTICE? JUST DO UR BEST!"

im not saying you shouldn't practice or anything, but the point is...doing ur best will bring out the best in you.*redundant ba un?*

I HOPE I DIDNT BORE YOU HAHA! THAT'S IT 4 THIS BLOG I AASEMBLE KO PA UNG IMPULSE GUNDAM KO HAHAW!


	6. Chapter 6

Mobile Student Gundojo!

a little something vrom the writer b4 anything else:FULL METAL PANIC IS KEEWWLLLLLL! VELVET UNDERWORLD ROCKS! POWER RANGERS NINJASTORM RULES! oh my...did i just say that? I mean uhhmmm-aaaaa...ehe-he-he-he...

weeeeeeeeeeeee just arrived from the beach...we went coral reef diving or sumtin lyk dat...and I SAW CHUTA UNDERWATER OMG! oh no...oops...sorry mr. baracuda tot u were someone i knew...MY BAD! MY BAD! here's phase 5

of zzamora gundam destiny!:

8 yrs. hav passed since the one sem war against prof paner...

PHASE 5: Noa's assault

PB woke up in a poorly ventil8d room inside the ship,DURANDAO

"Huh? wat hapened? uhh... dat's ryt... Bajeena asked

me to join the p.p.p.p.*...and i accepted...

p-agkakababagsikbagsik

p-pagkabangisbangis

p-pagkapugengpugeng samahan ng mga

p-IKUTING LALAKENG

A-nti

p-aner

U-niversal

G-overnment

"its been a week now since i enlisted"...a lot of things had happened...zinko bajeena introduced pb to the capt. of durandao, JIMENEZ and his BF whom i dont know the name so ill call him BOGART...hmmm...scratch that

ill call him RUSTY! and faiye met the pilot of the wyvern gundam, JEIC... ever since that day faiye ALWAYS sleeps inside jeic's room...WHAT THEY DO THERE I DO NOT KNOW...so i'll file that to the "zzamora gundam destiny hidden episodes..."

meanwhile on the ship's bridge...

"LIPA!" said,while her well-endowed *ahem ahem* assets wiggling...

ZINKO BAJEENA: "dat's ryt... lipa batangaszszszs is a neutral natizszszsson...so i waszszzs thinking we can hide there 4 a while..."

"very well then...if u advise so..."jimenez said w/ a little doubt on her face...

"SET COURSE FOR LIPA CITY, BATANGAS! INERTIAL THRUSTERS TO FULL AS WELL AS MAIN THRUSTERS!"

I got myself up from the bed and went to the ship's cafeteria, TIMBALE...there I met Austin thr gundam freak from G4...*see ealier phases* "Hey there man! I just finished installing the neutron pack stabilizer inside my Zaku warrior! and boy does it pack a wallop! I nodded and said "really?"

HELL YEAH!YOU GUYS SURE ARE LUCKY YOU CAN PILOT THOSE GUNDAMS...

then faiye and jeic arrived...they both look SAh-BAW...

i thought "I wonder what they did last night..."(HEHEHEH EVIL PERSON ME!)

"HEY!" austin continued... "did you hear? we're heading

for lipa and we'll be disembarking there"!"I heard the beaches there are great..."

"me too...I've been working on my storm strike's insides for too long...tym 4 some recreation!"

The ships'streamlined double hull sliced through the water almost effortlessly...plus the engines were being abused for reaching top speeds so the ship arrived in only 48 mins. nd 20 secs...

as soon as we disembarked the ship, was stormed by the city's leaders probably going to remind her of certain "rules and regulations" to be observed...

we were enjoying ourselves on the beach when suddenly,a voice came out of nowhere saying:

"THIS IS THE LEADER OF THE PINK KOSMOS NOA AZRAEL! UNLESS THE LIPA CITY GOVERNMENT

DECIDES TO JOIN THE PANER 4CES WE WILL BE FORCED TO ATTACK YOUR PRECIOUS ISLAND!"

we all got out of the water and went inside the ship.I hurried to the bridge and asked "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"apparently the pink kosmos wants the lipa city government to join the paner 4ces...they want to get hold of the technology of lipa..."Jimenez said

Zinko Bajeena:"Capt! permizzzzzzion to szssszszssssssortie!"

"very well then dispatch!"

meanwhile, at the side of the pink kosmos...

"You look lovely 2 day my dear ellae..."Noa said, w/ a smug look on his face...

ELLAE:"WOULD U JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!"

"My,My Your even lovelier when your cruel"

ELLAE: "I SAID SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN' BACTERIA!"HAVE THE THREE GUNDAMS DISPATCH!"

Karlo:kameleon-octopus pack, ikimasu!

Nessa:Squirrel gundam, hashinzeru!

Tina:"this tym ill kill you 4 sure"*whispering softly*TINA,PINAT-BREAD PACK DEMASU!

*ending song*

Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni...~

"jikai kidosenshi Zamora Gundam Destiny"

wala kaming mahanap na matinong voiceover kaya...

"WHO WILL SURVIVE?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mobile Student Gundojo!

Authors tete~a~tete:whoaa! i ran into harley dis morning...*my movie making partner-in-crime* ahahahahha! asteg! la lng...

uhh suneta...i hope u dont rub this the wrong way but u scare me sometyms wen ur mad...AHAHAHAH so i hope d ka mapikon sakin kahit kailan...(kaso nakakapikong tao ako e...)

Lunamaria is so pretty wahahahahhahaahahaha!*shin onizuka's psycho-maniac laugh* fwahahahahhahahha! OH MY...does anybody reading this know the band BOWLING 4 SOUP? asteg un! they rokkk!

"oh baby baby how was i supposed 2 know...that something wasnt right here~~~" (warning:NOT BRITNEY dat was BOWLING 4 SOUP's emo version of baby one more tym) TO SUNETA:labas tau? pwede naman ako kahit kailan e BASTA BA IKAW MAGDADARAYB FWHAHAHAHHAHA! ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT BLABBER! IT'S TIME 4 SOME MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION!

HERE'S THE NXT INSTALLMENT OF ZZAMORA GUNDAM DESTINY!

Phase 6:REDUNDANCE

" We will not submit to your will! Lipa is a neutral nation and we will stand by our ideals!"

Councilor Vilma Santos-Attha appeared DEAD SERIOUS when she said these from that state ment i knew that a battle was about to ensue...

Faiye:"Please dont go jeic...I wouldn't know what to do if i lost you..."

"I'm so... not being able to protect you is much more painful"

B-but-But-I-Jeic stopped her from saying anything more and kissed her on the lips.

"I will be back...I promise"then he went inside the cockpit of the wyvern gundam

Austin:"OH MAN THAT IS SO NOT RYT...GETTING MUSHY B4 A BATTLE...

"Dont mind them, Austin- love is a powerful force. nothing can control it..." I said

"YEAH,YEAH watevah u say mr. philosphical-quote-guy"

"CONDITION DETO-HATCHITE CONDITION DETO HATCHITE" (Condition red Condition red) ALL MOBILE SUIT PILOTS PREPARE FOR PRE-LAUNCHING PHASE. LIGHTNING ZAKU WILL STAND BY FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. SOAR STRIKE,(NOTE:SOAR IS ANOTHER STRIKER PACK DEVELOPED BY THE p.p.p.p.- ApUG* IT ALLOWS THE STRIKE GUNDAM FLTO Y W/IN THE EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE) WYVERN AND ZINKO GUNDAM WILL LAUNCH!

"Oh man! I taught I would b able to test my Proton pack-stabilizer... owel...good luck u guys!"

"Take care of yourself too,Austin"

*See phase 5

Zamora:Anthony ZZZZZZZZamora,ZZZZZZZinko Gundam,Ikimasu!

Jeic:Wyvern Gundam,Hashinzeru!

PB: Shinn Onizuka,SOAR STRIKE,LET'S ROCK!

Meanwhile at the pink kosmos...

"everything looks fyn,ZEPH sir,Yer ready to launch"

"Dat is fine and Good,i will launch and dispatch to defeat the enemy and to beat them"

"ZEPH-RE-DUN-DAHNZ,ZEPHYR*,HASHINZERU!"

(ZEPHYR:THE NEW MASS-PRODUCED MOBILE SUIT OF THE PANER FORCES)

"Hmm...it seems that commander LA ZEPH RE DUN DAHNZ has dispatched w/o asking permission...I wonder wat dat man is thinking...wat's your say on this chairman noa azrael? Asked elei

Noa:AUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHH!

"Chairman? wat's the problem chairman?"

"I HAVE BEEN BLINDED BY YOUR BEAUTY MY DEAR ELEI-BUT IF YOU BE THE LAST THING I SEE-THEN SO BE IT...I-but elei cut his words and said"AWWWWWWWWW SHADDAAAPPPPP! YOU F****** MORON! "

"AH, THE RADIANCE OF YOUR BEAUTY IS EVEN MORE ILLUMINATED BY THE CONTRAST OF YOUR CRUELTY... YOU REALLY ARE BEAUTIFUL, MY LOVE..."

I-SAID-SHUT-UP-YOU-ARE-ANNOYING ME!

ALL HANDS TO LEVEL FOUR BATTLE STATIONS!

LAUNCH ALL MOBILE SUIT FORCES AND ATTACK THAT ISLAND!

PB:"Damn it! they've begun their assault! we haven't even finished evacuating the civilians!"

three zephyrs came and attacked me from all directions-but the soar strike's maneuverability easily dodged their attacks .I used my beam sabre and destroyed them all at once...meanwhile the wyvern gundam was heading for their transformed into wyvern mode and fired it's acid guns at them. Zinko gundam was fending off any enemy mobile suits from reaching the island...

Zamora:grrrr... theyre sszszszszso many of them theyre like flieszazazaz!

"tell me something i dont know!" i snapped at him.

Jeic:*newtype reaction* HUH? wats dis feeling?

"HAH! SO THERE YOU ARE!" A red Zephyr charged at him like bullocks on fire.

"w-who are you-"

"I am LA ZEPH RE DUN DAHNZ- dat is my name and that is what they call me. I happened to be faiye's Ex-BF and her former lover BUT SOON U WILL BE HER EX TOO AFTER I KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU DIE!"

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"BETTER FOR YOU NOT TO KNOW AND BE IGNORANT!" zeph pulled out his beam sabre and charged at him again.

PB:"Looks like Jeic's got his hands full...i better go back him up"

"Y-YOUU YOU MURDERING BASTARD!"

"HUH?"

I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!

DARN...It's the pinat gundam...w/ the squirrel and the pinat gundam pinned my Soar strike as we plummet into the ground...

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL YOURSELF ALONG W/ ME!"

my soar strike transformed into soar aviator mode(mobile armor)and flew away from her

"y-youu- RUNNING AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" i transformed back into mobile suit form and charged at her but the squirrel and the chame-leon gave her cover..."darn!"

Karlo:"HEY HEY HEY!"

Nessa:GIVE ME UR MACHINE! GIV ME UR N-GAGE!

meanwhile back at the ship,DURANDAO...

"seargent Austin you are cleared 4 take off"

AUSTIN GAMBOA,LIGHTNING ZAKU,HASHINZERU!

"DAMN IT THESE THREE...DON'T THEY KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP?"i was REEEEAAAALLLLY becoming anoyyyyyyeddddddd... when suddenly a beam from an impulse launcher came out of nowhere and damaged the three enemy gundams...

"hey there,pal! looks like you've got your hands full...let me help ya!"

"TNX A LOT MAN! I OWE YOU ONE!"

"YOU GO ON AHEAD TO THE SHIPS I'LL BE TAKING CARE OF THESE THREE..."

I transformed into soar aviator mode and flew away from them. The pinat tried to pursue me but austin gave me cover

"Hey there missy, we just met and youre running away already? why dont you stay here awhile?"

ZEPH:"YOU ARE THE REASON AND THE CAUSE FOR ALL THIS! PREPARE AND BE READY FOR THE GRAND FINALE FINISHING END!"

"I WONT DIE! NOT NOW THAT I HAVE JUST FOUND THE REASON FOR ME TO EXIST!"

The wyvern gundam's acid guns kept firing but Zeph's piloting skills were far too superior and all of them missed...

at the pink kosmos' armada of ships...

"Captain elei! Heat Source Approaching, mobile armor at 12 o' clock!"

"Prepare for anti mobile suit/anti mobile armor combat! fire the gallant missiles!"

PB:*newtype reaction* what's this? are they firing missiles?the missiles came close to me but they all missed..."c-can i sense the enemies' movements?"

"captain, not even one of the missiles hit the target..."

not even one? this pilot...

Noa:*hiding in the corner* p-p-pls tell me w-wwhen it's a-aall o-ov-er...

"ALRIGHT TELL ALL THE SHIPS TO FIRE ALL THEIR MISSILES!"

PB:*NEWTYPE REACTION* w-whats this? all the missiles!

"FIRE!"

i dodged most of the missiles but three hit my soar strike and damaged it badly...until it lost it's flight capability and plummeted into the ground...

"is this the end? is this my final curtain call?"

NO! I REFUSE TO DIE THIS WAYYY!

*SEED MODE*

S-uperior

E-lement

E-volutionary

D-estined-factor

"DURANDAO! LAUNCH THE SHADOW-STRIKER* PACK!"

Capt. Jimenez:"I permit it, LAUNCH!"

(Shadow striker pack-allows the strike to have mirrage colloid for non gundam fans:this means to bcome invisible also equipped w/ two anti ship swords...)

My Soar strike discarded the Soar striker pack and replaced it w/ the shadow striker, my mobile suit's variable phase shift armor turned black.

I lunged into every ship destroying what i can.

YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS ISLAND!

"captain-"

"I KNOW... ORDER A RETREAT NOW!" *THIS PILOT HE'S-*

Zeph:HUH? signal Flares? are they asking me to retreat and to run away? not before i kill and make this guy die!

zeph's MS charged once again and this time he managed to stab the wyvern's chest...

"HAH! LOOKS LIKE U ARE DEFEATED AND HAVE LOST!"

the explosion from the stab caused a malfunction in the cockpit...and caused jeic's hand to explode

"AUUUUGGHHHH THIS-IS-NOT-THE-END-LOOK AGAIN, WISE GUY!"

Wyvern's acid guns were aimed for the cockpit of the zephyr...

"N-NO!"the acid guns fired...but the zephyr managed to dodge it in time... but not w/o sustaining heavy Zephyr's cockpit also malfunctioned and a small explosion went int Zeph's face...

"AUUUGHHHH! IT BURNS!IT BURNS! THE HEAT! THE HEAT!" Grrr... this isn't the end finale! I HAVE ONLY BEGUN TO START!

then the zephyr fled from the battle...

Zamora:"do not pursszszszszue him any further,jeic...our job iszszszss done here..."

PB:*pant*pant* is-it over?

Zamora:"good job Shinn, you managed to cut down their battalion to half!"

"I...DID?"

*ENDING SONG*

ANNANI ISSHO DATTA NO NI~~

jilai kidosenshi zamora gundam destiny

"FLY AND SOAR THROUGH THAT REPEATING AND REDUNDANT TIMES-ZEPHYR!"


End file.
